High Adventure 2012
, Kalani Quereto, Aden Hales, Declan Rosdahl, Jason Bromley, Nolan Blair, Chris Glenn, and Spencer Warren at Lake Sterling.]] "High Adventure 2012" is the thirty-ninth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men and aired August 3, 2012. Dates: August 1-3, 2012 Preceded By: Big Sur 2012 Followed By: Youth Conference 2012 Synopsis Some of the Young Men go on a trip to Lake Tahoe. They first meet up at the church, as usual. Brody Rasmussen plays some ukulele music while waiting. One everyone gets there, they all head out. Brody and Travis Neal go in Barry Neal's truck. They stop at a Chick-fil-A in Fairfield to get lunch, but it happens to be "Support Chick-fil-A Day", so hundreds of people are there. They then stop at Ikedas in Auburn to get burgers. They finally get to Greg Call's cabin in Truckee. Some of the Young Men go to nearby Alder Creek Middle School to play basketball outside the school. They go back to the cabin, eat burgers, and watch the Olympics. at Kings Beach.]] The next day, they go to Kings Beach, on the north side of Lake Tahoe to hang out at the beach. Later that day, they head up to Camp Cole, a Boy Scout camp outside Soda Springs to meet up with some more of the Young Men and to listen to a devotional. The road up is super bumpy, and Declan Rosdahl, Chris Glenn, Spencer Warren, Barry, Steve Farrell, and Travis nearly have a truck fly out and land on them on the way up. They get up there an hour or so before the devotional, so they explore around nearby Lake Sterling. They wait for the devotional to start for another hour, but it doesn't start, so they leave. and Declan Rosdahl out on Lake Tahoe.]] The next day, they go to the Nevada side of Lake Tahoe to Sand Harbor. They get a boat from the boat rental and head out on the lake. Steve Farrell rides on the kneeboard. He hangs on for quite some time and even does a 360. He falls off when trying to do another 360. Kalani Quereto then goes on the wakeboard. He stays on for a while, but then falls over when going over a wake. Brody then goes on the kneeboard. He gets up on his knees, but falls off soon afterward. They go back to Sand Harbor for a while. Then Chad Hales, Dave Bromley, Aden Hales, Chase Carver, Brody, Nolan Blair, and Travis take a trip across Lake Tahoe to try to find a gas station. They find one on the California side in Carnelian Bay. , Declan Rosdahl, Jason Bromley, Chase Carver, Brody Rasmussen, Dave Bromley, Travis Neal, and Kalani Quereto at Sand Harbor.]] On their way back to Sand Harbor, they try more wakeboarding and kneeboarding. Brody goes out on the kneeboard. He stays on for a while, but then loses his grip and falls off. Aden then goes out on the kneeboard. He stays on for a little while then falls off. He tries again, then falls off soon after. Chad goes out on the wakeboard. He stays on for quite a while, and then falls off after going over a wake. They get back to Sand Harbor, and Aden, Nolan, Chase, Brody, and Travis go to the burger bar. They then go out on the boat one last time before leaving. They then have dinner back in Truckee. Back at the cabin, Chad takes out some ghost pepper salsa he bought. Chris is the first brave soul to try it. Everyone watches as the salsa burns his mouth. Chad then tries it and Nolan tries, all burning their mouths. People In This Episode * Brody Rasmussen * Chase Carver * Aden Hales * Travis Neal * Kalani Quereto * Declan Rosdahl * Jason Bromley * Spencer Warren * Nolan Blair * Chris Glenn * Steve Farrell * Chad Hales * Greg Call * Barry Neal * Dave Bromley Locations * The Church Building, Danville, California * Chick-fil-A, Fairfield, California * Ikedas, Auburn, California * Greg Call's Cabin, Truckee, California * Alder Creek Middle School, Truckee, California * Kings Beach, California * Camp Cole, Soda Springs, California * Lake Sterling, Soda Springs, California * Sand Harbor, Incline Village, Nevada * Lake Tahoe, Incline Village, Nevada * Carnelian Bay, California * Lake Tahoe, Tahoe Vista, California * Panda Express, Truckee, California Trivia * Second "High Adventure" episode. * First episode to be filmed outside California. Also the first episode to be filmed in Nevada. Featured Music * "Sweet Emotion" by Aerosmith * "Vultures" by John Mayer * "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons Category:Episodes